Uselo Palakiko
Appearance Uselo stand 5’11 with medium build of refined muscle. He has very dark brown, almost black hair that comes down to around his shoulders with dark brown eyes as well. His skin is usually quite tan from the many hours he spend outside by or in the sea, but he is naturally a light olive complexion. Personality Uselo tends to be easy going to most things, only getting agitated when people mess with people or things he cares about. He finds himself a bit more restless when he’s not near water like most kids of Palaemon and calmest when he’s in it. He does struggle tying deeper emotional connections to things he personally doesn’t associate much with. History Auli'i Palakiko was a surfer and marine biologist living on Hilo, Hawai'i. She loved the ocean, waves, the creatures that she saw on an almost every day occasion. Auli'i went out on the ocean almost every day after she got off of work, loving her hobby more than her job. Being a surfer, especially a hopeful-professional surfer, got incredibly dangerous at times. This had been proven to her one day when she was out and a harsh wave sent her board capsizing into shark-infested waters and threw her under. Auli'i would have died if she hadn't made eye contact with one of the majestic creatures, her only thought being how incredibly human-like his eyes were before she blacked out. Auli'i woke up in the next few hours on the beach, a well-dressed, beautiful man peering over her to check if she was awake. Auli'i reacted like any well-meaning woman would - By freaking out. This man may have seemed familiar when she peered into his eyes, but to Auli'i, he also seemed very, very creepy just staring at her like that! Though, after the initial freak-out, she asked for his name and he replied - Alex. She thanked him for saving her life, unable to get rid of the itching feeling that he was incredibly familiar. But it was a mystery lost to the ages. That was until a couple years later, when the two happened to cross paths again. Auli'i, at this point, had followed her dream of being a professional surfer. She had been to many different competitions around the world, and when she had caught up with Alex once more, it was in Sydney, Australia that he walked up to Auli'i once more, offering her a round of drinks if she won. She did win, and the two drank the night away. Auli'i left the next morning to return home, with an unwitting surprise on her hands. Uselo was born nine months later, in the town of Waikoloa, just on the other side of a nearby volcano from Hilo, where Auli'i had moved after abandoning her job as a marine biologist. She hadn't realized she had gotten pregnant until about three months, but instead of being scared, Auli'i was happy to be welcoming another life. In response to the news, she had lined up a job in her town using her marine biologist skills. When Uselo was born, the town came to celebrate together. There were many gifts, including one from an outsider - Alex. The man who had impregnated her, in a letter, had revealed that he was not who he seemed. He told her his real identity was Palaemon, the Greek God of Sharks and protector of Sailors. Along with his explanation, he had included a small bronze necklace with the letter - "For my newfound son - He'll need it when his time comes." Uselo was raised with his mother trying her very best. He was taught to swim and surf from a young age, and was close with a lot of his neighbors, including the Akana family, who had kids around his age, and a father who always helped Auli'i out when she needed it, and vice versa when he did. As they grew up, the three children grew close, but far apart. The Akana twins always went up to the volcano, Mauna Loa, but Uselo preferred the ocean to anything. As a result, the trio ended up never talking very much. Uselo didn't know it, but when he turned 13, his life would take a weird turn. A Telekhine emerged from the ocean while Uselo's back was turned. He managed to barely notice, and turn around just has the necklace he had just pulled off was transformed before his eyes into a Celestial Bronze halberd and stabbed the Telekhine right through. It wasn't just a weird ocean-creature either. In the next few months, without telling anyone, he had been attacked by some unusual large-looking dogs as well. It wasn't until he had been caught off guard by both a Telekhine and a Hellhound at the same time, and came out with a couple of scratches. Uselo told his mother, and Auli'i freaked out. To her, the best course of action was to simply relocate again - Back to Hilo. She got her old job back, and Uselo was kept safe. When Uselo turned 16, a tragedy struck. Waikoloa was given a Volcano warning, but it wasn't saved in time. They had received the news of everyone's death within the day. Uselo and Auli'i were devastated. That was, until he caught glimpse of the Akana twins. He meant to go speak to them, but had realised it was too late when a man had sent them on a plane to New York City. Uselo spoke to the man - Joshua. Joshua had asked him if he had seen any strange creatures, and after confirming it, had revealed himself as a Satyr. He explained that the Akana twins were being sent to Camp Half Blood, a place for Demigods and goddesses. After speaking to his mother, Uselo had followed them. Powers Offensive #Children of Palaemon have the ability to grow multiple rows of shark teeth and then dislocate their jaws in order to attack with them. #Children of Palaemon are able to tap into primal shark instincts which allows them to attack with enhanced speed and ferocity. However, this ability can often lead to loss of self-control and only lasts for a short time. Defensive #Children of Palaemon can become thick skinned like a shark while in human form which causes them to be resistant to physical attacks. #Children of Palaemon have the ability to create a defensive shield made from the electroreceptive energies they perceive around them for a short time (sharks have the ability to detect electrical stimuli around them). Due to the electrical nature of the shield, if anyone comes in contact with it they would receive an electric shock. Passive #Children of Palaemon can innately breathe underwater and everything they touch in their human form, stays or becomes dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #Children of Palaemon, can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #Children of Palaemon have the ability to hear prey or enemies from many miles away, as sharks have extremely sharp senses of hearing #Children of Palaemon are normally affected by blood and when they smell it much like a shark. They will normally go into a frenzied rage and attack whoever is at the source of the blood. If the target is an ally, they can resist the urges through sheer willpower. Supplementary #Children of Palaemon have the ability to summon sharks and command them. The more sharks summoned/commanded and the bigger they are, the more energy is drained. #Children of Palaemon are able to transform into any currently living species of shark while underwater. The longer they remain in this form, the more energy it drains; and the longer the break they need between transformations. #As Palaemon was also a sea god, his children have the ability to Water Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. #Children of Palaemon have a degree of control over water, but not to the extent of a child of Poseidon. They can manipulate water to be used as a shield or move water to fire a water blast of high pressure. And they can telekinetically move it with their mind. The longer they maintain control over water, the more energy is drained. Traits #Children of Palaemon, usually prefer to be near and/or in the water. #Children of Palaemon, generally enjoy water sports, and are excellent swimmers. #Children of Palaemon are normally talented at chasing and hunting their prey. #Children of Palaemon tend to be much more comfortable than other people with swimming in the ocean because they are not frightened by sharks. Possession/Weapon Uselo has a necklace that turns into a halberd when removed and summoned. Uselo1.jpg Uselo2.jpg Uselo4.jpg UseloMako.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of Palaemon Category:16 years old Category:Theharlequin Category:Male Category:Demigods Category:Uselo Category:Palakiko Category:Officially Inactive User